KirbyALL IS REVEALED
by pumpkinbutter101
Summary: Description: my friend made up a crazy idea of why Meta Knight knows so much about Kirby, so here it is, extended of course. HUMOR AND OCCNESS MAY OCCUR!
1. Chapter 1

**Description: my friend made up a crazy idea of why Meta Knight knows so much about Kirby, so here it is, extended of course. HUMOR AND OCCNESS MAY OCCUR!**

_(OFF set.)_

Pumpkinbutter101 (me.): Is everyone ready?

Meta Knight: yes, but, why do I have to do this again?

Pumpkinbutter101: because I'm holding your candy jar hostage, oh, and I want to make my friend laugh like the way she made me when she told me of this crazy idea. That makes me sound more human so let's go with that.

Kirby: poyo?

Pumpkinbutter101: yes Kirby. Poyo.

Meta Knight: you're insane.

Pumpkinbutter101: I know.

King Dedorkde: I'm hea!

Escargoon: What a fail at an accent.

King Dedorkde and I: SHUT UP!

Tiff: just get on with it already!

Tuff: why did you agree to this Tiff?

Tiff: 'cause there's no harm in it, not that I know of. (Glares at King Dedorkde.)

King Dedorkde: (eyes shift,) I don't get a monstea EVERY time!

Pumpkinbutter101: action!

_(ON set, take one.)_

(Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade enter the castle. A watch goes off.)

Sword and Blade: umm…Line?

_(OFF set.)_

Pumpkinbutter101: and…cut. Really you guys? We practiced all month!

Sword: it was Blade's fault! He tore up the script!

Blade: you're the one who came up with the wise idea to put the in the soup bowl!

Pumpkinbutter101: Dedorkde. Mallet.

King Dedorkde: (hits Sword and Blade with mallet.)

Tiff, Tuff, Escargoon, and Meta Knight: you're all idiots.

Kirby: po~yo. (Nods.)

Pumpkinbutter101: take…two, action!

_(ON set, take two.)_

(Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade enter the castle. A watch goes off.)

Sword and Blade: lunch break! (Runs off with no clue.)

Meta Knight: (mysteriously disappears into side room no one knew existed until now.)

(The screen that King Dedorkde talks to that Nightmare Enterprises guy through appears and turns on.)

NME (OMG main bad guy holy fudge.:) (Darth Vader voice:) –loud mumbling-

Meta Knight: wait, so I have to talk with the main bad guy, a big plot character, at the beginning of the episode?

_(OFF set.)_

Pumpkinbutter101: CUT! Yes, you do, acti-

Ecargoon: I'm telling you sire, you ARE NOT GOING TO SING!

Tiff: what are they doing?

Pumpkinbutter101: wish I knew, action!

_(ON set, take three.)_

(Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade enter the castle. A watch goes off.)

Sword and Blade: lunch break! (Runs off with no clue.)

Meta Knight: (mysteriously disappears into side room no one knew existed until now.)

(The screen that King Dedorkde talks to that Nightmare Enterprises guy through appears and turns on.)

NME (OMG main bad guy holy fudge.:) (Darth Vader voice:) –loud mumbling-

(Camera goes to Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff, who are outside.)

Kirby: poyoyoyo, (chasing a butterfly.)

Tiff: Kirby, its just a butterfly.

Tuff: he's too stupid to not be bored by anything. (Uses Kirby as a soccer ball.)

Tiff: CUT! Seriously, Tuff?

_(OFF set.)_

Pumpkinbutter101: first of all, I'm the one who says cut around here. CUT! Second, it's in the script.

Tiff: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? (Attacks.)

Pumpkinbutter101: mallet!

King Dedorkde: (throws mallet at Kirby.)

Kirby: (inhales mallet and transforms.)

Meta Knight: he is now Mallet Kirby.

Pumpkinbutter101: KING DUMBIDIOTDORK I MEANT THORW IT TO ME! And Meta Knight do you have to say what Kirby has transformed into every time?

Meta Knight: yes.

Escargoon: I guess that's the end of the first chapter.

**OMG I had sooo much fun writing this, there shall be more chapters. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Description: my friend made up a crazy idea of why Meta Knight knows so much about Kirby, so here it is, extended of course. HUMOR AND OCCNESS MAY OCCUR!**

_(OFF set.)_

Pumpkinbutter101: okay, let's just pull ourselves together and try again. King Dumbidiotdork is on time-out for recklessly throwing hammers.

King Dumbidiotdork: how long do I gotta stay in this cornea?

Tiff: until you have a line again.

Sword: uh, which two lines go together again?

Pumpkinbutter101: Sword and Blade are putting back together the part of the script they tore apart.

Escargoon: dummies.

Tuff: Kirby you have to hold still if you want the band-aid put on your cut.

Kirby: po-yoooo

Tiff: I'm sure that means: WHY DID YOU USE ME AS A SOCCER BALL?

Pumpkinbutter101: A-action!

_(ON set, take four.)_

(Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade enter the castle. A watch goes off.)

Sword and Blade: lunch break! (Runs off with no clue.)

Meta Knight: (mysteriously disappears into side room no one knew existed until now.)

(The screen that King Dedorkde talks to that Nightmare Enterprises guy through appears and turns on.)

NME (OMG main bad guy holy fudge.:) (Darth Vader voice:) –loud mumbling-

(Camera goes to Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff, who are outside.)

Kirby: poyoyoyo, (chasing a butterfly.)

Tiff: Kirby, its just a butterfly.

Tuff: he's too stupid to not be bored by anything. (Uses Kirby as a soccer ball.)

Kirby: POYO!

Tiff: come to think of it, King Dumbidiotdork hasn't bugged us yet today.

(Camera goes to Dumbidiotdork and Escargoon in the castle.)

King Dumbidiotdork: can I leave this cornea now?

_(OFF set.)_

Pumpkinbutter101: yes you can. W-what is he doing?

Escargoon: I believe this is called the chicken dance.

Tiff: I have given up trying to figure them out.

Pumpkinbutter101: same here, action!

_(ON set, take five.)_

(Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade enter the castle. A watch goes off.)

Sword and Blade: lunch break! (Runs off with no clue.)

Meta Knight: (mysteriously disappears into side room no one knew existed until now.)

(The screen that King Dedorkde talks to that Nightmare Enterprises guy through appears and turns on.)

NME (OMG main bad guy holy fudge.:) (Darth Vader voice:) –loud mumbling-

(Camera goes to Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff, who are outside.)

Kirby: poyoyoyo, (chasing a butterfly.)

Tiff: Kirby, its just a butterfly.

Tuff: he's too stupid to not be bored by anything. (Uses Kirby as a soccer ball.)

Kirby: POYO!

Tiff: come to think of it, King Dumbidiotdork hasn't bugged us yet today.

(Camera goes to Dumbidiotdork and Escargoon in the castle.)

Escargoon: let me guess, this is the part where you decide that it's such a good idea to get another monster? Make sure it's a really expensive one.

King Dumbidiotdork: (hits Escargoon with mallet.) Keep quiet! I gotta go order me a pack of monsteas.

(So King Stupidface ordered like OVER 9000 monsters and sent them all after Kirby.)

Kirby: poyo? Poyoyoyo? Poyooooooooooooooo!

Pumpkinbutter101: CUT. Kirby you're over reacting again, what did I say about that?

_(OFF set.)_

Pumpkinbutter101: okay this is getting ridiculous Meta Knight just admit it!

Meta Knight: I thought that was for the end of next chapter?

Pumpkinbutter101: CHANGE OF PLANS.

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Escargoon, King Stupid, Sword and Blade:?

(Dramatic pause because every Star Wars and/or Kirby fan in the world is going to flip out.)

Meta Knight: KIRBY, I AM YOUR FATHER.

(Biggest gasp in the world.)

Tiff: WHY

Tuff: DIDN'T

Kirby: POYO

Escargoon: TELL

King Dedede: US

Sword and Blade: EARILER!

**Sorry for abrupt ending, there will still be more chapters. Please review!**


End file.
